Where Art Thou Daughter
by HAZMOT
Summary: Vala holds a secret that could distance her father from her even further. Can she reveal a dark secret and still be able to keep her relationship with SG1 and Daniel?
1. Chapter 1

_No my dear husband. It's not your time yet. We will all be together one day, you'll see. We will all be a family again. Go back my love, go back. Vala waits, she waits. I love you my husband, take care of our daughter. One day she will reveal all, and Jacek?_

_Yes my darling, my only love._

_She needs time. She needs your time._

Jacek's color was slowly coming back to him and he smiled knowing that his daughter needed him and he may yet have a chance at her forgiving him. 

Another corridor down from him in the infirmary. Color was slowly coming back to Vala's face and a small smile, hardly noticeable to Daniel had made its way to the corner of her lips, as if someone was saying goodbye to her in her dreams.

* * *

Daniel had said all the things he wanted to say to Vala, once they returned to the SGC infirmary. Vala was checked over by Dr. Lam and was given to a few days rest before she released her to light duty. The Doctor on the Prometheus was correct in diagnosing Vala with an infection of her wounds and now Daniel was able to help her get around some. 

Jacek was also healing nicely, and his attempts to get information from the local base personnel about earth's businesses and entertainment industry was little in forthcoming. The personnel had been warned not to divulge any information to Jacek other than to direct them to Col Mitchell and his staff. Jacek was also limited on the internet access, based upon him selling false remedies on some star dust, which was just glitter in a bottle as Mitchell would put it. So in his own way Jacek would putter around the base, seemingly bored and wait for the opportunity to trip up someone that would tell him what he needed.

Vala and Daniel had moved in together off base and Daniel's house served them an opportunity to get to know one another in private. Vala was a big help in his artifact and deciphering different dialects and languages and in turn Vala learned the diplomacy of sometimes listening rather than voice her opinion on the spur of the moment. She was a big help in negotiating off world treaties between earth and Daniel found himself thankful that she seem to have a calming affect over certain male leaders as well as the women of that culture. She seemed to understand their wants and needs of both sides and assured the women, that they would get more out of their negotiations than the men actually realized. But Daniel would also notice that Vala was avoiding Jacek, more than usual. She would see him coming her way and she would turn the other. Jacek didn't seem to mind and Daniel had seen some differences in his demeanor, but he was after all Jacek. Cleverly concealing his next deal and outwardly seemed oblivious to the outside world.

Daniel would see the pain in Vala's eyes when he talked about reconciling with Jacek and give her time to make up her own mind about their father and daughter relationship. But knowing that she held the memory of killing her brother and step mother, while she was host, made him step lightly around that memory. Vala had confessed her deep dark secret and only he knew what torture it was to keep that inside all those years. So he gave her the room she needed to sort things out with her father and reminded himself that Jacek had long ago abandoned her for his own selfish needs.

Somehow, Jacek had gotten word that there was a Hollywood in California that turned stories into films for a profit. Jacek somehow contacted a producer about a story of a space pirate who travels the universe selling goods and wares and would encounter all sorts of dangerous aliens, while traveling sometimes thru a secret circular door, while doing good deeds to help the innocent. The producer opted to pay him for a script and was intrigued of his knowledge of ship technology and babble, and yet he seemed drawn to his wisdom of action packed adventures, especially the treasure hunting and how the hero would give to the poor and needy. So Jacek wanted to include, he thought, his new found friends of SG1 and include them in the story, strictly as he said to give authentic to his stories.

"No Jacek, no. How in the hell did you contact those people in Hollywood? You know this is classified information." Said Mitchell, while eating in the mess hall with Teal'c, and Sam.

"Yeah Jacek, no one would believe those stories and I doubt you could put anything in that script without us to sensor everything in it." Said Sam. She couldn't believe she secretly wanted to correct his already technical jargon to make it believable.

"Indeed Vala's father. The information about the aliens with big heads and golden symbols of power is most displeasing."

"See, there ya go." Jacek was relishing in how many scripts he could provide of SG1's adventures. "With you guys input this would be a, what did he call it, oh yes, a blockbuster movie. We could make millions. The scripts alone would fetch about a couple of thousand dollars in this Hollywood. We could gain, what was that word that producer used, ah yes, royalties."

"No Jacek; we would draw attention to wear you came up with this script and you not being an earthling, would draw even more question." Mitchell was trying hard not to salivate he wished he came up with the ideal first.

"Well, I know people and believe me Cammy, they don't care where you come from or doubt that they would even bring the subject up. They care about making money, lots of it, and if there's a good script out there that hasn't been done, they want it and will pay good money for it. It's so simple Cammy, even you should of thought of this."

Now Cam really was regretting it. "Stop calling me Cammy, to you it's Col Mitchell and nothing else."

"See, you're already warming up to my ideal. You have so much you could contribute. I bet if I cut you all in, you could get out of this hole in the mountain and enjoy life a little."

"We happen to like this hole in the mountain. It's home and we have missions to keep the earth safe by being a part of this program. So watch what you call a hole." Said Sam, trying to sound threatening.

"My apologies Sammie, I meant that I want you all to be a part of this. I bet that guy my daughter is seeing would be pleased. Where are they anyway?"

"Don't call me Sammie. It's Col Carter or Sam."

"Indeed. My name is Teal'c, do not placate me with your friendly shortcomings."

"Oh, I would never call you Tealcy, that would be unnoble of me. I like my face."

"Indeed."

"Anyway, I bet if I inclined to put all of you in my script, under anonymous names of course, you guys would be heroes and this world loves heroes of all kinds. What better way to express what you do in secret of course, than have alien heroes or what ever you guys are, but heroes non the less."

"I believe there is already such a program called Heroes. It is normal humans having powers to save others."

"See, see, now why can't you guys be as enthusiastic as Teal'c here?"

"Really, there's a show on TV called Heroes? Asked Sam.

"Indeed. It is a weekly program, and it is very entertaining."

"Guy, let's stay on course here." Stated Mitchell. "We cannot let this maniac talk about any of our missions and sell it to the highest bidder. Remember Marty?"

"Yes, I believe he was most instrumental in selling a show, based upon the exploits of our false missions. I believe the show is now cancelled. I understand it was the longest running show in television."

"Teal'c you are just the man I need to have on my side to sell this movie. Your Television is to main stream. They could use something alien to perk them up. A movie has all kinds of possibilities. Think about the distribution rights."

Sam, and Teal'c eyes were looking upwards at the possibilities of their contributions to science and drama. Mitchell on the other hand could think of nothing but trouble coming their way via Jacek.

"Look Jacek, hhmph." Trying to get his teammates out of dreamland and concentrate on the ramifications. "It all sounds good Jacek, but Gen Landry would never allow such antics, I mean I could have presented him with this kind of stuff a long time ago, and it wouldn't fly . Too much concealed information.

_But Gen, this is a great ideal. How many shows have a top notch team out there fighting aliens and spaceships to combat __evil.__ We could gain SGC so much added cash flow without the scrutiny of NID or the government for funds._

_I……….I can't believe you Col Mitchell. This would put the national security under scrutiny that it's here to make a profit off their missions. No, I'm sorry son, it's not an option. I'm afraid your muses will have to wait until you retire. We have more serious matters to contend with. Have a good day Col Mitchell, and have your people ready for the next mission._

"Cam?...Cam?" Sam saw that Cam was in deep thought somewhere.

"Huh…….what? Oh, yeah Jacek, No, end of discussion. I……….I'm going to get another cup of coffee." Cam shaking his head, proceeded to the coffee dispenser.

Teal'c and Sam looked at Jacek, know that was probably the final word on his little project. All three sat in silence as they watched Cam wait to get a cup of java.

"So, said Sam. How much would you really get for a script with alien technical babble?"

Jacek smiled at Sam , while he watched Teal'c waiting for Sam's answer.

Jacek had a bigger smile on his face. "Well…………….

* * *

A/N: This was nagging at me and there were so many that liked this type of father and daugther cliche, so I melted and here is the start. Review and feedback most welcomed. 


	2. Chapter 2

There was a conference call by Gen Landry for SG1 and Jacek. Everyone was curious about the meeting since there seemed to be no major danger to earth and anything that concerned Jacek was speculation anyway. Everyone was pleasant entering the conference room, especially Jacek. However when Daniel and Vala entered, Vala seemed to avert her eyes from Jacek and sat on the opposite side of him. She stayed close to Daniel and Jacek tried to make polite conversation, but Vala seemed to only answer in one word responses. Finally Gen Landry entered, causing everyone but Jacek to fall in to attention to him.

"Oh Gen Landry; I'm so glad we are having this little meeting of sorts. I know, I know, you've heard all about my little movie project. Well it's going to be absolutely fantastic."

"Jacek."

"I'm willing to go 30 -70 on the percentage of movie rights, merchandising, and of course distribution rights."

"Jacek."

"Now, I won't name any names, but I'm sure I can give a little more to my little girl. After all she is partly responsible for me being here and blood is thicker than water, as you Tau'ri say."

"JACEK!"

"Oh, I'm sorry General. I was taking up all your speaking time. Please go ahead."

Everyone was quite exasperated by Jacek's enthusiasm, though they knew that it was probably one of Jaceks schemes, but Vala remained silent thru all of this.

"Jacek, I received a call from one Mr. Woosley. He tells me, you somehow got a hold of his private number and contacted him about this movie project and I'm not quite sure what I heard from him is correct. You care to explain to me, what he means by; speak to the director?"

"Sir; if I may interject. Why are we here anyway? I mean, this has nothing to do with us." Asked Mitchell.

"Ask our friend Mr. Jacek. It seems it does." The General was looking quite perturbed.

"Well, General Landry, trade secrets on how I contacted Mr. Woosley. But I assure you that it is going to be quite the morale booster, when everyone hears about fighting aliens and saving the world."

"Jacek, what exactly did you do to convince the IOA to cooperate with this movie?" Sam asked.

"Indeed."

Daniel was holding Vala's hand under the table. He wasn't the only one that noticed Vala was quite and said nothing towards Jaceks antics. Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell were a little worried since their return to base, that Vala did everything in her power to avoid her father.

"Well, I just simply told him, that everyone wouldn't give a second thought about there being a SGC if the enfaces was put on them being the heroes and that a, similar, SG1 team was just the brawn and not the brains of saving the earth. Of course I would use only alias names though."

"You can't be serious Jacek. Why would Woosley even care? I would think he would put a stopper in your little movie plan?" Cam was a little upset that his movie script was not considered and Jacek's was. He was trying his best not to show his frustrations and wished the General would just say no.

"I think everyone misunderstands Mr. Woosley. He's quite the enthusiast with the movies here. He knows every Cary Grant movie, whoever that is, that was ever made.

Now Daniel had to say something. "You mean you appealed to his sense of movie trivia and Cary Grant?"

"Well he said that if I wanted to make this movie. I should show a more positive side, you might say, to his type of organization. Though he didn't quite say what his organization quite does. Well, no matter. He wanted to, how did he say it. Oh, he wanted to be the heroes for once. He said they are so misunderstood as being evil. I wonder what he meant by that?"

All of SG1, except Vala, shook their heads in disbelief. Jacek had literally had the IOA eating out of the palm of his hands with a movie.

"Well SG1, I'm to understand that Mr. Jacek has the IOA's complete confidence and some financial backing to make this movie to enhance that earth is in good hands on a fictional sense of the word to fight aliens, via the unknown organization, known as the AOI."

"WHAT? Sir, they can't be serious. Woosley and the IOA gave him money to make a movie about them and it's ok? What about the security issues?"

"Col Mitchell, there is no security issues. Who is going to believe there are aliens threatening the earth? Now, now, those other movies like, oh, say **ALIENS**? Who actually believes there are aliens with long snouts and sharp teeth, running around the universe laying eggs; _please_."

Gen Landry responded, shaking his head. "I'm afraid so, Col Mitchell. They feel that Jacek is no threat to them, since he doesn't know much about the IOA, and whatever he makes up in this movie is fictional or at least to the public."

_I don't believe this. I can't even get my script approved for a little movie, and Jacek gets Carte Blanche from the IOA and financing to make a movie of real events, that __I can't even discuss._

"Col Mitchell?………..Col Mitchell?

"Cam? Sam bumped Cam's shoulders.

"Huh…………Oh, well what are we suppose to do? Make sure he doesn't reveal trade secrets?"

"I'm interested in where this is all going." Said Daniel. Vala still had not said one word, but she starred at Jacek incrediously.

"Well it seems that there is a director that is interested in making Jacek's movie, and since Jacek has the capital to make it move. You SG1 have been assigned to assist Jacek as advisors on military tactics, and whatever deems necessary to make it politically correct. You are all going to Hollywood."

"WHAT?" SG1 said in unison.

"Great, great. Oh, we are going to have such fun. I know all of you are anxious to contribute and especially you Vala. Your dad is going legitimate."

Vala rolled her eyes and just shook her head. Jacek tried to reach for her, but Vala pulled back. Jacek was a little hurt, but remembered his deceased wife's words.

_No my dear husband. It's not your time yet. We will all be together one day, you'll see. We will all be a family again. Go back my love, go back. Vala waits, she waits. I love you my husband, take care of our daughter. One day she will reveal all, and Jacek?_

_Yes my darling, my only love._

_She needs time. She needs your time_

Jacek remembered not to push Vala. He knew from his wife's words, that Vala was holding something back from him, and he would give her all the time she needed to come to him.

"Well, General, if we are thru, then I have much to get ready. I will need some new clothes. These BU's that you gave me just doesn't read, _**director**_."

Cam started to say something and thought better of it, after Sam kicked him under the table.

"Ok, SG1 you're dismissed. Be ready to go in 3 hours. There's a plane ready to depart to California and I expect full reports in a few days on your progress."

Gen Landry had to stifle his laugh, knowing that this was the most unusual mission that SG1 had ever undergone.

Sam, Teal'c, Mitchell and Vala just sat there for a few minutes taking in what just happened and looking at Jacek.

Finally Teal'c interjected. "I must find the proper head dress for my tattoo and the warm weather. Will I need much sun block?"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

SG1 had boarded their private plane to Hollywood, Ca, with the exception of Jacek and several bags of what Cam was curious of. Jacek was provided with new clothes and looked as if he walked off a Hollywood set. It seems he was researching the new directors of the 21st century and acquired his taste from those of Spielberg, Sondheim and new age directors trying to look young and hip. He wore a baseball cap with Los Angeles Dodgers logo, a polo shirt, which Sam described as overly flamboyantly orange. Expensive jeans, with the highest price Nikes shoes he could find. Sam, Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel were in casual dress, jeans and shirts, not to draw any attention to themselves. Vala had worn black jeans, shirt and black shoes to match. She looked like she was going to a funeral. Once they were on their way, Vala stayed to the back of the rather impressive private jet, reserved for dignitaries from Washington, D.C. via Jack O'Neill. Daniel was sitting with Vala hoping for a little light conversation; only Vala fell asleep watching Jacek. Daniel figured she was still recovering from her injuries, but he also knew her secret guilt about her brother and stepmother. He thought that her confession about what happened to them was still raw in her mind, especially when Jacek knew nothing about the horrific incident surrounding their deaths. Daniel decided he would pursue the matter at some time later.

Cam was preoccupied with his thoughts, while Jacek was going on and on about his script and how much it meant that Vala's friends were included in his project.

_I can't believe IOA gave him everything to do this project. What's the matter with Woosley? My story was way more interesting than Jacek's. Aliens galore, more action, more stunts. This…..this can't be happening._

"Cam?...Cam?"

"Huh…….what?"

"You sure have been spacing out on us lately Cam." Said Sam. "Are you alright or just too excited to speak? Sam giggled.

"Noooooooo………..I was just wondering how a General, one named Jack, happened to volunteered his services in all of this?

"Wellllllll……….he had this ideal that he would join us at one point while in California. He wanted to make sure that we all arrived safely."

"Uh huh." Cam eyeing Sam.

"Indeed. I had spoken with Gen O'Neill before we departed. He was most anxious to see this project go smoothly as well as keeping an eye on Vala's father."

"Seeeeeee." Sam giggled again.

Jacek was gathering little wine bottles in the private bar in his pockets. He surmised that one must always be prepared for a simple drink and off world those little bottles would sell like antiquities. Jacek was pre occupied with his script also. He had phoned ahead to the director to let him know when they would be landing and pre arraigned the day to scout out locations to start shooting script scenes. He was distracted by Vala's avoidance lately and knowingly sensed she was doing everything in her power to avoid speaking with him, which he through quite strange. Vala had always voiced her opinion of him, quite sarcastically and vehemently, but this Vala he was seeing now, quite, reserved, was disturbing him. He thought he would ask Daniel if she was well or not. He was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Yes, yes, yes, that sounds fabulous."

Daniel and the rest could overhear Jaceks conversation. Cam was the only one to react.

"Oh, brother"

"Yes, what ever you say. My co producers are ecstatic at starting as soon as possible. I'm sure my consultants will be more than happy to speak to you about each scene. Yes, yes, plenty of action and lots of aliens. No, no, not like those other pictures. We have something special; bigger aliens and better action. Yes, yes, they are military to the core. Bad asses at their best."

"Sam, Sam, did you hear that? Bigger aliens and more action. Were bad asses now. Who is he talking to? I have yet to hear a name out of him."

"Cam, calm down. He's just trying to fit in with these Hollywood types. Remember, where _consultants_.

Cam rolled his eyes, while Teal'c and Sam were amused that Cam was complaining.

"I don't trust that man, I don't care that he's Vala's father. We could be exposed and people think that we do exist."

"_Please_ Cam. I understand people in Hollywood are just superficial. They care about profits and distribution to various third world countries. Their profits come from selling to cable networks and satellite releases. Once the DVD's come out of the movies, the sells go into the millions, whether the movie is a hit or not. The possibilities are endless in this business, even the action figures and merchandising rights have their place to make millions if the movies a total hit."

"Indeed."

Cam was flabbergasted at Sam's research and unusual enthusiasm for profit. He wondered if Sam wasn't on board with Jacek's little project.

"Yeah, right Sam. Uh……let just concentrate on the problem at hand. We need to keep an eye on him, and make sure we are not compromised in the process. We're just basic military consultants, nothing more and I call the shots as far as action."

"Sure Cam…….anything you say." Said Sam, trying to stifle her smile.

Teal'c bowed. "Indeed Col Mitchell; we are in your delicate hands."

Vala was slightly tossing and turning in her sleep. She was saying her brother's name Mol. Only Daniel could hear it, but it made him worry that Vala was reliving nightmares about her past again. He had thought that being around Jacek and not telling him about his family could of drudged up some other nightmares. He didn't want to wake her, she hadn't slept very well since finding out she would be around Jacek for the duration of the filming and wondered how she was going to react about being a consultant for her father.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Vala was slightly tossing and turning in her sleep. She was saying her brother's name Mol. Only Daniel could hear it, but it made him worry that Vala was reliving nightmares about her past again. He had thought that being around Jacek and not telling him about his family could have drudged up some other nightmares. He didn't want to wake her, she hadn't slept very well since finding out she would be around Jacek for the duration of the filming and wondered how she was going to react about being a consultant for her father.

* * *

The private plane landed without a hitch. The plane was met with a limousine and van to carry luggage and equipment. Vala decided to ride in the van, much to the disturbance of Daniel and her team mates. They arrived at the Grand Hotel in Hollywood and were situated in their own rooms, of course Jacek complained about the accommodations, even though he had the grandest suite. Jacek decided to contact the producer and arrange a meeting for the next day. He decided he wanted to see the sights, and get a good insight to whom and what he was dealing with. Mitchell wanted to eat and decided he also wanted to keep an eye on Jacek. Sam and Teal'c also wanted to take in the sights, since this was their first trip to Hollywood. They decided that a good meal would be best enjoyed at the most fabulous restaurants in town. Daniel tried to persuade Vala to go out and see some sights, but she told Daniel she was tired and just wanted a goodnights sleep.

Daniel decided to eat with Mitchell and Jacek had joined them in the hotel and wanted to include his so called consultants on what was in store for the next day.

"Well I'd say everything is coming along nicely. We get to check out the starting point of the movie and move onto to negotiating my salary, of course you will receive some compensation for your input. I always take care of my friends."

"Wow Jacek, thanks. Now where is this producer you keep talking about and we have yet to see the script?" Stated Mitchell, still steaming over Jacek's production.

"Now, now Major Mitchell."

"That's Colonel."

"Yes, yes, but for the scripts sake, it's a directors prerogative to change a few things. Nothing is final in the script, but I assure you it will be fantastic. Now let's order, I'm famished."

"Famished? Where……..never mind. Why don't you order Jacek, since it's on your tab. I'm going to check on Vala." Said Daniel.

"Give my little girl my……..tell her, wish she was here."

"Right Jacek. I'll be back soon enough."

**VALA'S ROOM**

Vala was tossing and turning in bed. She had purposely distanced herself from everyone, not wanting to have to explain her foul mood. She was angry at Jacek for bringing them all out on what she believed another one of his con games. But the true reason she didn't want to be bothered with anyone was her nightmares about her family. It was driving her guilt up a couple of notches, even though she had confessed her secret to Daniel. She was sweating, mumbling incoherent sentences about her father hating her for her atrocities against her own family, or at least her brother. Her stepmother Adria was something of a different dream. She could see the face of Adria in her dreams, screaming for mercy, screaming to stop the torture, screaming that she would do anything, even give up her own children as host or slaves to save her miserable life.

Vala sat up bolt upright, breathing hard, when she hears a noise. She looked around, being disoriented when she realized where she was. She recognized it was Daniel voice, and he was knocking on the door.

Vala?...Vala? Daniel didn't receive any answer. He was worried, but thought maybe she was still asleep. After one final knock and still no answer he decided to come back later and check on her.

Vala finally got up from her bed, went to the bathroom and decided on a shower. She felt sticky and uncomfortable. She turned up the heat on the water and let it cascade down her hair and body. She didn't know how long she stood in the water, but it felt refreshing to just let the water run over her body and give her a hot message. When she finally turned the water off, she toweled herself off, and felt tired all of a sudden. She went back to bed, hoping that her dreams were a little less frightening and a little vaguer.

Daniel returned to the table with Mitchell and Jacek. Jacek was definitely enjoying the meal, the people, and the ambiance of all the celebrities that were dining at the hotel. It was glamorous and smell of rich taste and arrogance. Something where Jacek fit right in.

"How's our Princess Daniel?" Asked Mitchell.

"Oh, Vala doesn't know what she's missing. There's so much to entertain here. These people are so………so.

"Gullible Jacek." Smirked Mitchell.

"Oh, that's not the word, oh, yes, _enterprising._ Oh, I could introduce them to so much, from so many worlds. The possibilities are endless. Traveling thru the gate would be such a thrill for them, and they would pay nicely, several, several times."

"Ix nae, on the gate nae Jacek. It's imperative that we keep a low profile on what we really do Jacek."

"Vala is still asleep Jacek. I guess the trip tired her out. You know she's still recovering from her injuries, you know." Said Daniel.

"Oh, yes, but she would just enjoy these surroundings. She use to love the sights, scanning out the people and see what made them tick. Easy……..easy to read. You know, she's suppose to be a consultant for me."

"She's not real thrilled to be here Jacek. I mean this is your project and we have yet to see any directors or backers. If this is a scam Jacek, I swear I'm…….

"Colonel Major, now, now, I'm just being patient. In Hollywood, things are done at a slow pace, to make sure you get the best results, for a quality film. Now we will meet tomorrow at 8 am on the studio set for locations. I mean this is an action picture and I expect you to consult on the military action. Come on, enjoy, lunch is on me."

"You mean on certain organizations money. Don't forget Jacek, we are also watching the budget here." Stated Mitchell.

"Budget, budget? I thought I could spend the funds allocated on the picture and of course we have to have parties. We have to mingle with the end crowd. Out here you use others money, I mean investment. They love to give money to worthy projects, I mean for charity sake."

"Jacek, what are you planning? Mitchell was now suspicious.

"Well I planned a little party tonight to welcome ourselves into Hollywood. You know, mingle with the big wigs. There are a lot of people out here who love to give to charities, and I thought the best way to introduce ourselves is to mingle, a lot."

"Wait a minute. You said we are resting up, until tomorrow. Now there's a party to go to, and to what type of charity? Asked Daniel.

"You know, the charity of giving. They don't have to know what charity, as long as there is one, for someone, somewhere, someplace."

"JACEK?" Both men said in unison.

"I thought a party would cheer up Vala. I mean she loves people and people love her. She needs to get out a little more. She's been cooped up all day. She needs a little fresh air. She just needs something to do while she's out here. She's going to be quite the asset in making this little project go. I promise you, once she's out there mingling, people will give her money and won't even know why. It's just the thing to get started and keep the money flowing for the over expenses."

"Jacek, if you plan on using Vala to do some type of scam, then I'm calling General Landry and we're headed back to Colorado ASAP."

"No, no, now you misunderstood Danny man. I just want her to have a good time. Like I said, she's been too quite. It's not like my little girl not wanting to stay away from a party."

"It's Daniel by the way, and she's tired. A party is not going to help, especially if it's a fleecing party. I don't want you hurting Vala, Jacek. I mean it. She's been thru enough already, and she doesn't need you hurting her all over again."

Daniel had not realized he stood up and was causing a scene. He looked around and decided he wasn't hungry anymore, and left.

"Now why would he think I would hurt my own daughter? She loves parties."

Mitchell shook his head, not believing that Jacek would be so insensitive.

"Look Jacek, I don't like this little surprise party you sprang on us, and I don't like that we haven't seen any viable script, or director, or anything. Get this straight; we are here to make a movie, if there is one, get out of here and go on with our lives. If you do anything to hurt one of my people, including your daughter, I'm going to tie you to our jet and personally fly you all the way back non stop."

"I don't think that's physically possible to……………..oh, well, I'm not going to embarrass you, if that's what you think." Jacek turned away to greet some people.

"Oh, hello, how are you, I'm having a party want to come?"

**VALA'S ROOM**

Vala's dreams were becoming more vivid. She could see the face of her stepmother Adria, begging to stop the torture.

_Please, I…….I gave you those miserable children. You have them for slaves. I……….I only serve you my Queen. I don't deserve this._

_You fool; do you think you were the one to give me this body. I had my eyes on this little one since coming to this forsaken planet. You were just entertainment for me and now your own children will pay for your own treachery._

_I…….I don't know what you mean. I have served you well my Queen. I have done nothing for your displeasure._

_You forget who you're talking to you lowest of the low. I've seen into your mind. You're not innocent in this game we play. I know how you killed this little ones mother._

_Noooo. I……..I didn't do anything wrong. I…….I only serve you. I did this for you._

_You did nothing concerning me, only your own selfish needs. You wanted her mother dead and you succeeded. I should think she would want to know about your evil deed. Oh, I forgot to tell you. She can hear every word were saying, and she can see your devious ministrations, when I probed your mind._

_No, no my Queen. It was for you. I deserve a place by your side. I……..I have given you everything to be your servant._

_I take what I want, and you would never be my servant. You're not even worth keeping alive to amuse me, but she will make you pay for taking her mother and I will enjoy her rage for what you've done. _

_Yes my little one. She took your mother from you. She deserves your wrath. What would you father say if you allowed her to live for taking his beloved family away from him? Do what you must do to take revenge on your enemy. She is your enemy little one. She has caused you this pain inside. Do not hold back. _

_Nooooooooo. Nooooooooooooooo. No Vala, Nooooooooooo._

**TBC**


End file.
